combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Barrel
The Double Barrel break action shotgun was incorporated into the game during the 11-26-08 Patch and costs 900 GP per day. It is compact, light, and powerful, but its downfall is its small ammo load, short range and a slow reload. The oldest gun currently in Combat Arms The Double Barrel shotgun was introduced in 1760, and they were rather peculiar at the time. Although the type of gun is a sub category, it is just called, Double Barrel, a rather generic name. However, although the term "double barrel" is used to describe double barrel shotguns, we don't say a handgun is the oldest gun in Combat Arms. Handguns are classified as a gun type. Overview With only two shells, attacking groups of enemies is impossible. Its ammo capacity cannot be modified with extra shells or magazines, unlike other shotguns. The ammo load is 2/20. The Double Barrel has one special ability: its secondary fire that is accessed by right-clicking. The secondary fire fires both shells, causing exponentially more damage because of the increased amount of pellets. This also increases the chance of making a headshot, which will instantly kill the enemy. Double-barrel firing mode is relatively inacurrate and is usually only used for CQB. The Double barrel is most commonly used as a camper SG. This meaning that players will most likely stand in a doorway (for example) and wait for an opponent to pass. This is when they will then unleash both barrels in hope to get an easy one-hit kill. A great place to use this tactic is at Warhead as it has many thin doorways. It is recommended to have a another gun in case you miss. Trivia *The Double Barrel boasts the fastest draw rate in the game, one can shoot, switch switch and shoot again at same rate of left clicking fire. Or use in emergency. *There is a slight pause between shots when firing both barrels. Switching weapons quickly may cause only one shot to fire. Additionally, on laggy servers, this may cause a large pause between shots. Also note that usually jumping, can occasionally lead to a single shot despite using double. *This is one of the few shotguns that can one-shot an enemy at full health without a headshot. *This gun was popular during the Death Room Capture the Flag powerleveling era. *This gun along with the Saiga 20K and AA-12 are the only shotguns that take the same amount of time to reload despite how many bullets are not in the mag to make it full. For example: The reload speed for reloading an AA-12 with 19 bullets is the same as reloading it with only 1 bullet. You do not reload the shots in one by one. *To reload the Double Barrel when it has no bullets left inside, the player shakes the barrels open, takes out both shells, fills in new ones, and shakes it back closed. *To reload the Double Barrel when it has one bullet left inside, the player shakes the barrels open, puts his/her thumb on one barrel, turns it vertically so the other shell drops out, puts in a new shell, and shakes it back closed. *The Double Barrel and its variants are the only weapons in the game that have two distinct reload animations. *The Double Barrel fires 8 pellets upon single discharge, 15 on double. At roughly 11.25 damage per pellet, the double discharge does about 168-169 damage at point blank, enough to one hit kill a zombie in Cabin Fever on Normal Difficulty. *This is currently the only break action shotgun series released in the game. *Most common usage of Double Barrel shotguns, tend to be also when players have multiple variants. So they can take care of multiple targets, without having to rely on slow draw rate guns. Variants *Double Barrel Punisher *Double Barrel Silver *Golden Punisher Category:Shotguns Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common Category:Break Action Category:GP Standard Category:Items